College Years
by VideliGohan
Summary: This is basically an A/U taking place while gohan and videl are in college and how they fall in love during their college years. *please r&r*
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gohan and Videl had known each other roughly three years now. Both of them were in there senior year of high school. The prom was coming up soon and Gohan already knew who he was going to ask Videl. Videl some how knew that Gohan would ask her out. Just by the way he acted around her anytime she brought the subject of the prom and whom she thought might ask her. When Sharpner asked Videl she immediately declined, Sharpner was way too cocky and obsessed about himself. She was actually hoping that Gohan would ask her out. Since she had learned how to fly and Buu being defeated Gohan and Videl could finally get back to their crime fighting. Videl had become Saiyaman 2 and both of them had grown closer ever since. There was one night that Videl would never forget. Gohan and her were just finishing up a bank hold up and now were flying over a moonlit Satan City. They landed in the park and sat down on a bench to switch back to their regular clothes from their superhero ones. After they did that Gohan and Videl both started talking about the prom. This of course made Gohan really nervous since he wasn't sure of how he was going to ask Videl to the prom. Finally when Gohan did have the courage to ask her he just sort of blurted it out. "Videl I know you'll probably say no because it might hurt your rep if everyone saw you at the prom with me, well me being a nerd and all, but I have to have an answer to satisfy my curiosity, will you go to the prom with me?" asked Gohan feeling like a 3 ton boulder had just been lifted off his shoulders.   
"Oh Gohan of course I will, it won't hurt my rep, everyone already knows that we're best friends." Said Videl.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, well then see you tomorrow at school." Said Gohan.  
"Gohan, tomorrow is Saturday we don't have school tomorrow remember?" asked Videl with a slight smirk on her face.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, well then talk to you this weekend maybe." Said Gohan.  
"Hey, why don't we go to the mall tomorrow and try to find something to where to the prom." Said Videl.  
"Uh, sure whatever." Said Gohan who really didn't like shopping.  
"What do you mean, uh?" asked Videl now furring her eyebrows at Gohan.  
"Well, uh, do we really have to go shopping tomorrow, the prom is 2 months away yet. Said Gohan.  
"Yeah but I want to get the good pick now so that I can have more of a selection." Said Videl.  
"Whatever, what time then?" asked Gohan not wanting to try and win an argument against Videl anymore.  
"6:30." Said Videl.  
"Isn't that a little late to be shopping until you drop?" asked Gohan.  
"It's not if you're going to a movie instead." Said Videl.  
"What movie?" asked Gohan now more confused then ever.  
"Remember the movie I told you we were going to this week?" asked Videl.  
"No, when did you tell me this." Asked Gohan.  
"You asked me to a movie last week, Erasa told me you were going to." Asked Videl.  
"I never said such a thing." Said Gohan.  
"Then I've been set up." Said Videl now noticeably mad.  
"Wait don't get up set, I'll take you to a movie tomorrow night since you had your heart set on it." Said Gohan.  
"Oh Gohan this is great thank you, wow our first real date, won't we have fun?" asked Videl now having a big grin on her face.  
"Yeah, sure." said Gohan. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
That Saturday night Gohan came to Videl's to pick her up and go to the movies. When he knocked on the door a short plump lady with rosy round cheeks and her hair up in a bun came to the door. "Oh hello, you must be the darling man that Videl keeps talking about, come in." and with that the lady dragged him into the house without even giving Gohan a chance to say hi.  
When Gohan stepped into Videl's house he gaped at how large the front entryway was. Even though he had been in Videl's house more than once he still could not get used to how big the house really was. As Gohan was still gaping and looking around he didn't hear the lady say she would be right back with Videl. As the lady made her way upstairs to a long narrow hallway she walked down three doors and till she came to the third door on the right. "Miss your company is here." Said the lady.  
"Ok I'll be out in a few, thanks Moshiba." Said Videl.  
The lady named Moshiba went back downstairs to tell Gohan that Videl would be down in a few minutes. As she came down the stairs Gohan turned around and asked, " is Videl ready yet?"  
"She'll be down in a few minutes." Said Moshiba.  
"Ok." Said Gohan.  
When Videl did come down Gohan was in the parlor sitting in a chair reading a book that made no since to him. When he felt Videl's ki he instantly stood up and said "Hi Videl." Before she even got in the room.  
"Hi Gohan, how are you." Asked Videl curious to know what her boyfriend had been up to in the last 24 hours.  
"Oh nothing much just din my homework and trying to keep Goten from annoying to death, you?" asked Gohan in return.  
"Homework." Said Videl.  
"Well let's go then shall we?" asked Gohan reaching out his hand for Videl to take.  
"Sure." Said Videl as she took Gohan's hand in hers and they walked out into the night of warm spring air.  
As they got to the movies Sharpner and Erasa were also there.  
"Hi Videl, hi Gohan!" Said Erasa as she waved her hand in the air to get their attention.  
"Oh hi Erasa, hi Sharpner." Said Videl as Gohan and her walked over to where Sharpner and Erasa were standing in line to get their tickets to the movie.  
"So Videl what are you and Gohan here going to go see?" asked Erasa hopping that they were going to go to the same movie as Sharpner and her was.  
"Oh let's see how about Lies and Love, is that alright Gohan?" asked Videl.  
"Uh, sure." Said Gohan not really caring what movie he saw.  
"Oh darn me and Sharpner are going to go see Fat Man Magee." Said Erasa disappointed.  
"Don't be upset Erasa we can all meet up after the movies and go get some grub." Said Gohan.  
"Sure ok sounds fun, for a nerd you can come up with some good ideas once in awhile." Said Sharpner.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Gohan.  
Well see you all later meet out here at the front of the movie theater by the ticket booth alright." Said Videl as her and Gohan went into their movie and Sharpner and Erasa went into theirs. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As Gohan and Videl entered the theater Gohan noticed that there was no one in the theater except them. "I wonder where everybody is." Asked Gohan.  
"Oh, this is a really old movie so that's probably why." Said Videl plastering a Vegeta type smirk on her face for she knew the real reason why no one was there. She had paid a king's ransom to the movie theater owner so that he would make sure that no came to the same movie as Gohan and she was. Gohan and Videl sat down in the middle of the theater. A few minutes after they sat down the lights went out and the movie started. As the movie was playing Videl got comfy and laid her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan was taken by surprise at Videl's sudden interest in his arm. Gohan let Videl's head rest on his shoulder. After awhile though Gohan's arm was starting to fall asleep so Gohan pretended he was stretching and put his arm around Videl letting her head rest on his chest. As the movie played on Videl eventually fell asleep to the sound of Gohan's slow deep breathing and the quiet thudding of his heart. When the movie was over Gohan went to get up not noticing that Videl had fallen asleep. When he tried to get up he couldn't because her head was in the way. Gohan looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep and smiled to himself. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Gohan thought to himself. Gohan sat there for a few minutes just watching Videl sleep. Then he remembered that Videl and him were going to meet Sharpner and Erasa outside the movie theater to go somewhere and eat. Gohan bent down by Videl's ear and whispered quietly, "Videl the movie is over time to get up."  
"Mmmmmm… that feels good Gohan." Said Videl talking in her sleep.  
Gohan got red in the face. She was obviously having indecent thoughts about Gohan and her. "Videl c'mon sleepy head time to wake up, we have to meet Sharpner and Erasa, remember?" asked Gohan shaking her slightly now so that she would wake up. "Hmm, what, the movie's over already?" asked Videl half awake.  
"Yeah, you fell asleep, remember?" asked Gohan as Videl rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh yeah I remember now." Said Videl.  
"You also remember what promised Sharpner and Erasa, right?" asked Gohan now getting up.  
"Yeah, oh we better get going, they'll be worried about us." said Videl as she grabbed Gohan's hand and ran out of the theater.  
As they got outside they found Sharpner and Erasa just coming out of the theater. "So did you two have fun asked Sharpner as he and Erasa held hands.  
"Yeah the movie was alright, Videl fell asleep so she obviously was bored with it." Said Gohan as he looked over at Videl and smiled, Videl just him a dirty look.  
"How about you guys?" asked Videl.  
"Yeah we had fun didn't we Erasa?" replied Sharpner as he winked at Erasa.  
Erasa just giggled and shook her head yes. "You don't need to tell us anymore Erasa." Said Gohan as he started to laugh.  
"It wasn't like that." Said Erasa in protest.  
"Sure it wasn't." said Gohan.  
"IT WASN'T!" yelled Erasa now mad.  
"Ok whatever you say." Said Gohan.  
As the two couples continued to walk down the street to a local restaurant they talked about younger days and what they planned to do once out of high school. "So Gohan are you still going to be Saiyaman even when your old and wrinkly and are you going to fly around in that, yuck, suit you where?" asked Erasa being the fashion fanatic she was.  
"No Erasa I won't hopefully I'll find someone not long after I get out of college and settle down." Said Gohan giving a Son trademark smile.  
"What do you mean when you find someone Gohan?" asked Videl in a stern voice.  
"Um, well what I mean is…" started Gohan.  
"Don't you mean when we get out of high school?" asked Videl in that stern voice again.  
"I never had the faintest idea you wanted to marry Gohan." Said Erasa.  
"I would at least like to live with him, he's such a sweetheart, how could any girl not want to live with him?" asked Videl looking up at Gohan and winking at him.  
"Yeah, I guess, lucky me." Said Gohan sweated dropping.  
"So it's final then, after your last year of high school I'm moving in with you, oh Gohan you're the greatest!" yelled Videl as she jumped on Gohan and gave him a giant bear hug.  
"Yeah, thanks Videl." Said Gohan sweat dropping again.  
The rest of the night was uneventful. After the two pairs got done with their rather late supper they said goodbye and parted ways, Gohan and Videl going one direction hand in hand and Sharpner and Erasa going the other direction hand in hand.  
"Gohan what time is it? Asked Videl getting rather sleepy.  
"It's about midnight, why." Asked Gohan sounding concerned.  
"Oh nothing much, I guess." Said Videl as she started to slow down.  
"Videl what's wrong, I know you to well, you can't hide your feeling's from me." Said Gohan as he stopped and tilted Videl's chin with his finger so that she was looking right at him.  
There was silence for a while. The only sound that could be heard was of Videl's small whimpers of sadness in Gohan's chest as he held her in his iron grip. Gohan's heart was starting to crack because he didn't know why Videl was sobbing in his arms and she wouldn't tell him. "Videl please stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Said Gohan again.  
"You promise not to tell anyone, and if I tell you Gohan, you also promise not to hurt my father?" asked Videl as she looked up at Gohan with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Well I depends on how bad it is." Said Gohan.  
"Well just try to prevent yourself from doing and my dad could get in big trouble if you told anyone." Said Videl.  
"Just tell me what's wrong." Said Gohan.  
"Well on nights like tonight, you know the weekend's my dad usually has his women come over so that they can't pleasure him. Well one night I got home early from one of my classes. When I opened the front door it was really dark in the house, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Well anyway I turned the lights on and when I did there was one of dad's women lying on the floor with blood from a cut on her forehead and right next to her was my dad with a broken beer bottle in his hand. What had apparently happened was that this woman and my dad got in a fight and my dad got mad for some reason and hit her with the beer bottle. The women had a really hard time after that being around my dad because she is afraid of him now." Said Videl still sniffling, "the problem is that the woman's family couldn't sue because they would have no chance against all Dad's big lawyer's and crap, I wish just for once someone could beat my dad at something." Said Videl now angry.   
"I sorry Videl that you had to see that, and I'm sorry that had to happen to that woman, but don't worry I know someone who will beat him at something and that something is fighting!" said Gohan now acting all proud.  
Videl then looked up at Gohan and started laughing. Gohan gave her a confused look and asked what was so funny. After Videl calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes she said, "Gohan you know that know one in their right mind would face my dad and hope that they would win. It's just not possible."  
"Yes it is, and I can prove it." Said Gohan as he started to get just a little annoyed at Videl's ignorance.  
"Gohan you must be crazy if you think that you can find someone that is stronger than my dad." Said Videl.  
"Who said I would be looking for anybody, I'm going to beat him." Said Gohan giving the famous Son smile.  
Videl almost fell over backwards when she heard Gohan say that. Sure Gohan was strong, but he could hardly be strong enough to beat her dad could he? Before Videl could think any longer Gohan spoke up, "Videl you know I can beat him, can your dad shoot ki blasts, fly, since energy levels from far away? I don't think so, so that proves right there that I can beat your dad." Said Gohan now getting very cocky.  
"Okay Gohan I admit it you probably could kick my dad's ass, but please for my dad's sake don't do it." Said Videl now looking up at Gohan again.  
"Videl do you actually think that I would go up to your door, knock on it, push your butler out of the way, walk up the stairs, beat your dad up, and then say had a nice visit see you later? I you are thinking that then you obviously don't know Son Gohan." Said Gohan looking down at Videl with a twinkle in his eye.  
"No, I know you wouldn't Gohan, it's just that well some people this day in age you just don't know what they'll do to get attention." Said Videl snuggling close to Gohan chest as he encircled his arms around her and gave her a loving hug. When Gohan and Videl got to Videl's house Gohan was about to say goodnight when Videl asked him to come inside for a little while. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
When Videl asked Gohan if he would come in Gohan didn't know what to do. If he refused Videl would surely get mad at him, and if he accepted he didn't know what she had planned for him. Gohan decided that he better go in to avoid the wrath of Videl's screaming since his saiyan ears were so sensitive. Videl was surprised that Gohan excepted her invitation to come inside since Chichi had been very strict when it came to Gohan going inside young women's homes, especially ones he had a relationship with. Videl wanted Gohan to come in because she wanted to not be by herself in the house since the incident with the woman and her father. When Videl turned on the lights everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIDEL!"   
Videl almost fell over backwards from the surprise she had just gotten from all the people. When she focused and got a handle on what the hell was going on Gohan spoke, "Videl, are you all right? Look at all the people who have come for your birthday."  
"What, my birthday, oh my birthday but I haven't had a party since I was 8, the year before my mom left." Said Videl looking both saddened by the last sentence she said.  
"Oh I'm sorry Videl." Said Gohan looking saddened too because it made Gohan sad when Videl was not happy, "but look at all your friends that are here."   
"Who would care about me enough to throw a surprise party?" asked Videl looking up at Gohan.  
Gohan blushed and Videl already knew the answer without Gohan even saying a word. "Oh, Gohan thank you so much, you're the greatest." Said Videl wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and giving him a giant bear hug. The couple walked in the room as a mob of people stormed on Videl and began to lift her up and start singing, "for she's a jolly good fellow for she's a jolly good fellow for she's a jolly good fffeeelllooowww that nobody can deny."   
As the mob sang the last words they set Videl down in front of a huge cake with three different layers to it. On the top of the cake it read Happy 19th Birthday Videl Satan. Dotting the cake were 19 candles all glowing and waiting for Videl to make a wish and blow them out. After Videl closed her eyes and made a wish she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. The party went on for the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning. After everyone had said goodnight to Videl and the house was empty Videl went over to Gohan who had fallen asleep on the couch early that morning. Videl made a half smile; she thought he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Unfortunately though Videl thought I'm going to have to wake the poor guy up. He had one to many glasses of punch and pieces of cake; it's a wonder he didn't yammie from all the frosting that was on the cake. Videl tried to wake Gohan up, but he was in a very deep sleep. After several more unsuccessful attempts on trying to wake Gohan up Videl decided just to let Gohan spend the night on the couch. Videl bent down to take Gohan's shoes off and find a pillow and blanket for him. After Videl got the pillow and blanket she covered Gohan up with it and said in a whisper, "goodnight Gohan."  
With that Videl went upstairs to her room and closed the door. In the middle of the night Gohan woke up to the feeling of being very cold. He sat up felt around to see where his blanket had gone. When he couldn't feel it on the couch he started feeling on the floor since maybe he thought it fell on the floor. As soon as his hand started feeling around on the floor he felt something warm and lumpy making a breathing sound. His hand hit what he thought felt like hair. Gohan sat straight up and turned on the lamp next to the couch and there laying on the floor in all of her glory was Videl, sleeping like a baby with the blanket rapped around her. Gohan smiled. He lay back down on the couch and watched Videl sleep. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she woke up. "Gohan what are you doing in my house?" asked Videl as she slowly remembered that she had let him spend the night on her couch. "Oh wait never mind, I remember now." Said Videl.  
"Hey sleepy head, what are you doing down here, and with my blanket as well?" asked Gohan with a smile on his face.  
"Oh, I didn't want to leave you alone down here, like if you needed something in the night you wouldn't have to walk up stairs to ask me." Said Videl.  
"Well thank you, but I'm fine, now you should get back to your room where you belong." Said Gohan.  
"Gohan that's alright because I'm to tired to get up." Said Videl as she started nodding off to sleep again.  
"Then I'll carry you to your room, there's no need for Videl Satan to be watching over me." Said Gohan as he picked Videl up in the blanket and carried her to her room.  
Videl cuddled up against Gohan's chest as she fell back asleep. When Gohan got to Videl's room he laid her down in her bed as gently as possible trying not to wake her up again. Gohan sat on the edge of Videl's bed and watched Videl sleep. He thought how lucky he was to have a relationship with such a beautiful creature. Before Gohan left he gave Videl a kiss on her forehead and touched her cheek. Gohan then bent down as close as he could to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Videl."  
With that Gohan made his way back down to the couch and fell asleep for the rest of the night without his blanket for he didn't want to go back upstairs and roll Videl out of the one she had given him to use. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Good morning Satan City!" said the radio, "it is 8:00 and that means time for the Fred show starring me, Fred."  
Videl woke up and slammed down the snooze button on her alarm clock. After lying there for fifteen minutes Videl had to get up because she couldn't get back to sleep. Gohan awoke to the sound of a shower running and he guessed it was Videl so he got up as well. Gohan sat on the couch and waited for Videl to come down from her shower. When she finally did Gohan asked if he could take a shower. Videl said, "sure, but only if I get to come in with you." She said giggling.  
"Sure you can." Said Gohan sarcastically.  
"No just kidding, the shower is upstairs and the second door to your right." Said Videl.  
"Thanks." Said Gohan as he made his way upstairs.  
After Gohan came back downstairs he smelled the delicious smell of eggs and bacon in the kitchen. His stomach was telling him it was time to eat and so Gohan made his way to the kitchen. When he came to the kitchen there was Videl in an apron making his breakfast.  
"Gohan walked up behind her and placed his hands on Videl's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Man I've got to be the luckiest man in the world. Here I have the most beautiful creature making my favorite breakfast." Said Gohan.  
"Gohan you're sounding a little strange you must be really hungry." Said Videl as she flipped the bacon.  
"No I feel perfectly fine, it must have been that shower and the smell of the food." Said Gohan.  
"Whatever." Said Videl and smiled.  
After breakfast Videl started clearing the dirty dishes to be washed. Gohan got up to help her since he had made the majority of the dishes dirty. As Videl was filling the kitchen sink with hot water Gohan stopped her and made her face him. "A girl like you shouldn't be washing the dishes with your delicate hands." Said Gohan as he took Videl's tiny hands in his larger ones.  
"Gohan what's up with you, ever since you had that shower you've been acting very strange." Said Videl getting a worried look on her face.  
"Nothings up Videl it's just that last night after I put you back in your bed I started thinking about how serious are relationship really is and I don't think it really is that serious do you?" asked Gohan looking down at Videl.  
"No, but what does that have to do with you acting so strange?" asked Videl.  
"Well I started thinking last night about what it would be like if are relationship was more like girlfriend and boyfriend and I thought that would sound just right because I feel something for you. When you're sad it makes me sad. When you're happy it makes me happy. When I'm away from you I feel empty inside, but when I'm with you I feel whole and that I wouldn't need anything or anyone else in the world. All of this is because last night I realized that I love you Videl." Said Gohan touching Videl's cheek.  
Videl just stood there for a while speechless. She too had felt that way for Gohan for a long time, but she just wasn't sure if Gohan felt the same and now she knew. "Gohan I, I just don't know what to say words…"   
"I'm sorry, I didn't let mean to say that stuff, but it's the truth and I can understand if you don't feel the same." Said Gohan with sadness in his voice.  
"Gohan, you didn't give me a chance to finish. I was going to say that I just don't know what to say that words can't describe how I feel for you Gohan." And with that Gohan and Videl had their first real kiss. Videl felt in heaven. Hours later Gohan and Videl were asleep in her room. Gohan woke up and looked down on his sleeping angel. He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Videl."   
Videl slowly stirred and woke and looked over at Gohan. "Hey their sleepy head." Said Gohan as he looked down at Videl.  
"Hey, what time is it?" asked Videl as she rolled over so she was laying her head on Gohan's chest.   
"It's about 3:30." Said Gohan as he stroked Videl's head.  
"We went at it along time then didn't we." Said Videl as she sat up slightly and gave Gohan a peck on the nose.  
"Yeah, we did, did you like?" asked Gohan giving Videl a devilish smirk.  
"I liked." Said Videl.  
"Would you like some more?" asked Gohan climbing over Videl and kissing her.  
"I would." Said Videl. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
That night was to be the prom and everyone was frantically preparing for it. Gohan and Videl were getting ready as well. Gohan had rented a suit from a shop called Rent-A-Suit. Videl had bought her dress and Erasa was helping her get ready. "Oh my god Videl I can't believe you're wearing a dress you look so cute." Said Erasa as she was helping Videl with her makeup.   
"Thanks Erasa." Said Videl sort of annoyed.  
Videl did not like to wear dresses, but she was doing this all for her love, Gohan. When Gohan was ready he headed over to Videl's. He decided instead of flying he would rent a car and drive over to Videl's so that way the wind from flying wouldn't mess up his suit. When he arrived at the Satan mansion the same plump looking maid answered the door he had seen the time he came to pick up Videl for their movie date. The lady let him in and went upstairs to call down Videl. As she was making her way up the stairs the door rang again. She came back down the stairs and opened the door and in stepped Sharpner. Gohan was kind of confused at why Sharpner was here. Finally Gohan's curiosity got the better of him. "Hey Sharpner what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.   
"Oh I'm here to pick up Erasa, she told me she was coming over here to help Videl get around." Said Sharpner.  
"Oh." Said Gohan.  
After what seemed like hours of waiting and the made going up the stairs three times to tell Videl and Erasa to hurry up they finally came down the stairs. Both Gohan and Sharpner gawking at how beautiful the two young women were at that moment. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
When the two couple got to the prom it was already in full swing. "So who wants something to eat?" asked Gohan.  
"Gohan is that all you ever think about?" asked Videl looking at Gohan with an annoyed look on her face.  
"No, actually I think of you most of the time." Said Gohan.  
"Oh Gohan that's so sweet, Sharpner why don't you ever say things like that?" asked Erasa looking at Sharpner.  
"Well yeah I think about you most of the time too." Said Sharpner trying not to blow his so far picture perfect evening with Erasa and his friends.  
"Sure you do Sharpner, sure you do." Said Erasa.  
"Ok guys, let's all stop arguing over little things like that and have some fun." Said Videl, "after all this is our last nights as seniors, after tonight we'll be free to do whatever we want."  
"Right." Said the other three in unison.  
After everybody got some grub, they decided to go out on the dance floor and boogie. "Videl may I have this dance?" asked Gohan as he reached his hand out and slightly bowed to Videl who just giggled and took Gohan's hand.  
As they went out onto the dance floor a slow song came on and Videl and Gohan danced. Gohan didn't quite know how to dance so he just grabbed Videl's waist and shuffled his feet to the music. After the slow song was over the Chicken Dance started playing and everyone danced to the music. The rest of the night Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa danced and talked. The prom ended at 1 o' clock in the morning which was supposed to end at midnight, but when midnight came everyone refused to leave because they were having such a great time. The staff at the prom finally gave in and said that it would go for one more hour and then it was time to head home. After the prom Erasa and Sharpner immediately headed to his car. "Sharpner what's the big rush, weren't you going to Buddy's party at his house?" asked Gohan.  
"No me and Erasa have more important things to do if you know what I mean." Said Sharpner as he gave Gohan and Videl a wink.  
"Oh, well in that case don't have fun." Said Gohan.  
"Don't worry we will won't we Sharpner." Said Erasa looking at Sharpner.  
"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow, tell us how the party was." Said Sharpner as he the car into reverse and squealed out of the school parking lot.  
"Were we going to go to that party?" asked Videl.  
"No I personally wanted to go home and do the same thing with you as Sharpner and Erasa were going to do." Said Gohan.  
"Is the full moon coming around or did you just enjoy that one night a little to much?" asked Videl now giggling.  
"I really liked that one night." Said Gohan as he got into the rented car and Videl got in as well.  
"Fine, I admit it I liked that night too, let's get to your house pronto." Said Videl.  
"Your wish is my command." Said Gohan as he put the car into reverse and mimicked the same sound Sharpner had made with the car.  
That night at the Son house moans and grunting could be heard. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
After the prom and school ended it summer vacation had come and would be the last three months Gohan and Videl had together before they would go their separate ways to the colleges they had chosen to get rest of their education. By now Gohan and Videl had both gotten job and were mostly supporting themselves. Gohan had gotten enough money collected to by a small house in the same mountain district as where his parents lived. It was a just couple of miles where he used to live. Videl had asked about if Gohan and she were still going to live like they had promised each other they would once they got out of high school. Now that both Gohan and Videl had a steady income he was determined to have her move in with him. One Friday night during their Gohan asked Videl if she wanted to get out and come over to his place for weekend. Videl said that she would after she got off work. When Videl got off work she flew as fast as she could over to Gohan's expecting that they would have a nice weekend together. When she landed in Gohan's front yard she walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened slowly and Gohan's head peeked out from behind the door. "Hello Videl, come in." said Gohan.  
When Videl stepped in Gohan quickly stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. "Gohan what are you doing, I had a feeling you were going to try to seduce me in some way when I came over." Said Videl.  
"No I'm trying to seduce you, just want to show you a little something." said Gohan as he led Videl into his tiny dining room with the connected open kitchen.   
As Gohan led Videl into the dining room he asked if she promised to keep her eyes closed while he went to do something. She promised and with that she felt Gohan's hand lifting from around her eyes. She heard footsteps and the clicking of the lights go off and then the clicking sound of a lighter. "You can open them now." Said Gohan.  
Videl opened them and a smile spread across her face. In front of her was an elegant dinner made for two. In the middle of the table was a candelabra with candles lit. "Oh, Gohan, you're so sweet, thank you." Said Videl as she hugged Gohan and kissed his face.  
"Anything for the one woman I love." Said Gohan.  
After Gohan and Videl were done eating they went to the living room to watch a movie. Videl curled up in Gohan's arms on the couch. Before they started to watch the movie Gohan wanted to ask Videl something and figured now would be the best time. "Videl, remember the time when we went to the movies and you said something to me about that someday that we would move in together?" asked Gohan.  
"Yeah I remember." Said Videl looking up at Gohan.  
"Well everyday since then I've been wondering what it would be like to live with someone else, especially someone that I love and care for as much as you, and well I feel like I have this urge just to be around you more everyday, that you being away from me for so long is straining my heart, and when we go to two different colleges far away from each other I feel my heart breaking just thinking about it." Said Gohan.  
"Gohan, you're giving a lovely speech and all, but what is it you're trying to tell me?" asked Videl now giving Gohan an annoyed look.  
"Well Videl I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move into this house, with me." Said Gohan.  
"You really mean it, oh my Kami Gohan I've been dreaming you would say that forever, of course I will." Said Videl.  
Videl through her arms around Gohan for the second time that night and they shared a sensuous kiss. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
A week later Videl was gathering what belonging she had and moved in with Gohan. Between the two the house was sort of cramped, but the couple didn't mind just as long as they had each other. After two months of living together it was time for the school year to start again and that meant that Gohan and Videl would have to part ways until Thanksgiving weekend to see each other again since their schools were over 100 miles apart. It was the night before Gohan and Videl would have to part ways and Gohan and Videl were getting ready to go to bed. Gohan was waiting for Videl in their bedroom and when Videl came in he immediately grabbed her pulled her on top of him and gave her a long sensual kiss. When they parted for air Videl asked what that was all about and Gohan answered, "Videl tomorrow we will be parting ways until Thanksgiving and want tonight to be special for us."   
"Gohan don't be so worried." Said Videl  
"But I won't get to do this for almost 3 weeks if I don't do it tonight." Said Gohan starting to pout.  
"Oh so you're going to take a break until Thanksgiving then." Said Videl.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Gohan.  
"Well I thought you might want to do it more often then that." Said Videl.  
"Huh?" asked Gohan again.  
"Well I have a little surprise for you, now how would you like to see me before Thanksgiving?" asked Videl.  
"That would be great but…" started Gohan.  
"Shoo." Said Videl as she put a finger over Gohan's lips.  
"I'm not going to the college that you think I am, I changed my mind and now I'm going to the same college as you." Said Videl.  
"You are?" asked Gohan surprised.  
"Yep, and that means we'll still be living together and that you won't have to wait till Thanksgiving to do it again, that's if unless you want to wait that long." Said Videl.  
"Hell no." said Gohan as he rolled Videl over on the bed and started kissing her.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
